sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel the Hedgehog
Diesel the Hedgehog is a fan based character created by http://truhorror.deviantart.com/ Background Story Diesel Ventus Ray was born in Light Village on Thunder Plains as the first and only child of Ventus Pyro and Rosella Ray. Rosella was 17-years-old when she gave birth to Diesel. At first, she was ready and willing to take care of him. But after a while, the pressure became too much for her. When Diesel was only one year old, Rosella left Ventus and her son without an explanation. At first, Ventus tried his best to take care of Diesel because of the fact that he was Rosella’s daughter. But within only a few months, Ventus began to blame him for Rosella’s sudden departure. After a couple years, he became depressed and soon began to abuse Diesel as a way of venting his emotions, both verbally and physically. Diesel, who was still so young at the time, was unable to except the idea that someone who was supposed to love him would hate him so much. He forced the memories of the abuse into his subconscious and did his best to ignore it. Because of this, Diesel unwittingly began to develop Dissociative Identity Disorder, known more commonly as a “split personality.” When Diesel was 10, an organization called M.M.C. (MetaMorph Cooperation) formed. Unlike some, the MetaMorph Cooperation strived to discover the source of a MetaMorph’s power and develop ways to give that power to humans. After they came up with a possible way of giving people these intriguing abilities, the M.M.C. needed volunteers to test their invention. Ventus, believing there was no way his son would survive, signed Diesel up for the test run to get rid of him. At the M.M.C. lab, surgeons placed a small, unique device in Diesel’s brain that allowed him to store and control electricity through it. After recovering from the procedure, scientists observed Diesel’s ability to control his new powers. However, there was a problem. The device gave Diesel more power than originally intended, and he used this power to escape from the lab. Rather than returning home, Diesel ran off and began a life on the road. For a while, he traveled alone, often stealing in order to survive. During this time, he learned that one drawback of his powers was that he could only go a few days without releasing any electricity. Otherwise, it would cause an electricity build-up in the device, a symptom of which was severe migraines. If electricity continues to build up, it could eventually cause death because the device would explode. At age thirteen, Diesel met Plasma the Porcupine and Nitro the Hedgehog, two runaway MetaMorphs. He joined the two, and for a while they traveled together, often having strange adventures and even playing music together. This came to a sudden end when Diesel was 15. While Diesel went into a store to buy a small food supply, Plasma and Nitro were captured by people from a MetaMorph Institute. When he returned and found that the pair was gone, Diesel believed that they had abandoned him. This was when Diesel began to think that there was truly no one in the world who cared for him. For the next year, Diesel traveled across the country aimlessly. He took up the habit of gambling, but often didn’t have the money to pay out what he owed to winners if he lost. As a result, he often got into fights and even had a bounty on his head at one point. On one fateful night, Diesel’s DID finally became fully formed. Ventus found him in a small town and confronted him, demanding for him to return home out of the belief that Rosella would come back if he did. When Diesel refused, Ventus began to abuse him once more. This drove Diesel over the edge. He snapped, and Diesel’s split personality, who called himself “Disaster,” took over. Disaster was in control of Diesel for three days. When Diesel awoke from his “Disaster moment,” he was unable to remember anything that happened within the past three days. He saw that his gloves were covered in blood that wasn’t his own. Diesel later learned that Disaster had murdered Ventus in a fit of homicidal rage. Now a murderer, Diesel detached himself from society, settling in a small warehouse in the middle of a forest outside Soleanna Castle Town. He lived there alone for a year. One day, his aunt and Hestia Pyro’s mother, Maroon Pyro, was discovered murdered. Due to Diesel’s bad reputation with their family, Hestia, along with her friend from G.U.N., Charm, set out to find Diesel, as Hestia believed he may have had something to do with her death. The two confronted Diesel in his home. Initially, Charm hated Diesel. But for him, it was love at first sight, which was a very strange feeling for him, as he’d never loved anyone before. It somewhat confused him, though he didn’t show it. The two brawled, and he was surprised to learn that Charm was also a MetaMorph, though her powers were natural while his were artificial. Hestia finally intervened, deciding that it had to have been someone else who had killed Maroon, as her wounds were not made by lightning. As the two were leaving, Diesel offered his assistance, wanting to help find Maroon’s murderer and learn more about Charm. Hestia happily accepted his help, though Charm didn’t want to spend even more time with Diesel than she had to, as she found him annoyingly arrogant (which he was). Diesel soon admitted that he had feelings for Charm, but the feeling wasn’t mutual. After solving the mystery of Maroon’s death, Charm went back to G.U.N., while Hestia left the organization to join the Sonic Heroes. Diesel soon joined G.U.N. as well out of the desire to help others who needed it (and subliminally to spend more time with Charm). The two began spending more time together and working missions as a team. About four months after their initial meeting, Diesel and Charm began dating. Due to the fact that it was considered dangerous for two G.U.N. agents to have a relationship, Diesel left G.U.N. to become a homicide detective with the Station Square Police Department. Diesel and Charm continue to date, and he still works with the SSPD as “The Sherlock Holmes of the Twenty-First Century.” Personality Diesel is typically very stubborn when it comes to his own well-being. He’s willing to put himself in grave danger if it means saving people he cares about. Diesel is also very independent and prefers not to have others help him. He usually denies it if he’s in pain or needs any help, despite that fact that it may be obvious that he needs it. Diesel, alongside being stubborn, is very impulsive and doesn’t normally think about the consequences of his actions, which sometimes results in him causing himself pain. He is very valiant and kind towards most, and when he starts something, he sees it through to the end, regardless of the circumstances. Diesel is also (for lack of a better word) a smart ass. He often corrects people when they make trivial mistakes. Abilities Diesel uses a series of lightning based attacks that come from the implant in his head. Although this machine gives him the ability to use his powers underground, it causes him to wear out much faster than a natural MetaMorph when using his abilities. If he uses them too much, he becomes exhausted and the overheating of the machine causes migraines. If he doesn’t use them enough, electricity will build up. A symptom of this is severe headaches. If electricity isn’t discharged, the machine could explode and cause permanent brain damage or death. Diesel’s signature ability is called “ElectroLight.” This ability allows him to transform into an orb of electricity and teleport to different places in seconds by bouncing between clouds. However, the ability only works when there are numerous clouds in the sky, and it only works outside. So, he can’t teleport directly inside of a building, or use ElectroLight from the inside of any structure. His other abilities include skating on power lines and a Super form. Diesel can skate on power lines the same way Sonic can grind on rails. He uses the electricity within the lines to push himself forward. Naturally, though, Diesel has to be careful about how much electricity he takes in from them. In his Super form, Diesel’s fur turns gold. Super Diesel can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to boost the amount of energy he can put into attacks and make them much more powerful. However, his abilities are just as limited as they are as his normal self, due to the fact that the implant remains the same. If Disaster takes over while in his Super form, Diesel’s eyes will turn solid white. Relationship with Other Characters Charm the Hedgehog Diesel first met Charm when she was helping his cousin, Hestia Pyro solve the murder of Hestia's mother and his aunt. Charm hated Diesel at first, but he thought it was love at first sight. Charm challenged him to a fight and he was somewhat suprised to see that she too could control electricity. The two were evenly matched and the fight soon ended. Diesel then helped Hestia and Charm solve the murder of his aunt as he grew closer to Charm. After the murder was solved, Charm returned to her job at GUN and Diesel became an Agent soon after. The two spent more time together and eventually began dating. Hestia Pyro the Hedgehog Diesel grew closer to his cousin when she came asking for help about the man who murdered her mother. Though the two don't always see eye to eye, they get along fairly well. Hestia enjoys calling Diesel "Sherlock Holmes" due to his advanced knowledge and his keen eye for observation. Hestia and Diesel are happy to be reunited once more and often work together to protect Mobius. Trivia *When Diesel's split persona, Disaster, takes over, his eyes turn from grey to yellow *After having Disaster take over, Diesel is unable to remember anything that happened while Distaster is in charge *Diesel is often called "Sherlock Holmes" or "The Holmes of the 21st Century" *Diesel can play the guitar quite well, while Disaster cannot *Disaster only seems to take over whenever Diesel's friends, namely Charm, is in danger or if he's angered enough, he will turn into Disaster *Diesel's sig Diesel.png|Diesel Ray Bad.png|SWAT Team photo.PNG|DieselxCharm nature weapon is a lightning rod. Category:Hedgehogs